


The Keeper. (Levi x Reader Mystery! AU) Chapter 1.

by LittleAbberantWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mystery, Possible Fluff, Possible smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAbberantWriter/pseuds/LittleAbberantWriter
Summary: You wake up in a room with no idea where you are or how you got there. Worse, you're not alone.Follow along as reader fights to find why she was taken and by who.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Something's happened, though you don't know exactly what that something is. You're drifting, your brain desperately trying to pull you into full consciousness but its efforts ineffective. You're in complete darkness, unable to tell if your eyes are open or not. It's cold, a draft slowly rising from beneath you. The surface you're on is hard, but not completely solid, feeling as if it may give away at any moment. The coarse surface creaks as frigid air flows freely between small gaps. Slowly, your senses return, and you realize your eyes were, in fact, closed. With a significant effort, they slowly peel open, but your vision is blurred. You can't make out anything more than a white stream of light pouring in from in front of you, shadows filling the rest of the space. Your body is lethargic and stiff, clearly having laid still for a long period of time. It's difficult, but you manage to bring a hand to your eyes to try to clear your vision. When you open them again, your surroundings are clearer. You stare up at an old wooden ceiling, soft light filtered through cracks in the slanted wood panels. An old chain hangs lowly from the centre, the quiet draft causing it to sway slowly. You thought it was strange, but guessed it once perhaps held a chandelier. 

You move to sit up, but a sharp pain catches you off guard. Instinctively your hands rush to grasp the source of the pain, your right thigh. Your hands are met with a thick piece of fabric wrapped messily around the upper portion of your thigh, a bulky knot fraying at the top. It looked like a torn-up shirt, the fabric stained a deep brown with what looked like dirt; it had clearly been there for a while. Your hands are shaking, partly from the cold, partly from the pain radiating through your body, but you manage to undo the knot at the top. Tentatively, you peel away the makeshift bandage. The smell of old blood and flesh flood your nostrils, you feel your stomach lurch and you reflexively begin to gag though nothing comes up from your stomach, a clear sign you hadn't eaten anything for some time. You take a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself. After a few moments you are able to compose yourself and adjust to the smell. 

You turn back to the bandage and finish removing the remaining layers. You feel your stomach turning once again as the source of the pain is revealed. You stare down at a gaping wound running across the top of your thigh; however, it wasn't a clean cut made by a knife or another sharp object. The wound was made by something blunt but made with enough force to create a gaping hole, also tearing the skin adjacent on both sides. Somewhat to your relief the wound was not fresh, probably only a few days old; most of the open flesh had begun to scab over and didn't appear to be actively bleeding anywhere. Though it was a gruesome sight, it looked as if someone had made an attempt to clean the wound before haphazardly wrapping it in the torn shirt. You rewrapped your wound again as best as you could, not wanting to leave it exposed, and began to examine the rest of the room. 

On the wall a few feet in front of you was an old four pane window, sharp ragged edges of broken glass were reflected as the light from a full moon poured through. Quickly scanning the rest of the room, you realized you were laying in the centre, the rest of the walls were bare except for a closed door slightly behind you on the right. The room was made out of old wood, most of which seemed to be rotting away, there were gaps everywhere letting the cold night air creep in. After examining the room, the reality of your situation hit you and questions start racing through your mind.

Where were you?

How did you get here?

What happened? 

You begin searching yourself, looking for a phone, a wallet, anything that could possibly tell you what the hell was going on. Your pockets turned up empty and you felt panic begin to set in. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer you try and make a move towards the closed door behind you. You're unable to stand, but you turn your body to face the door and try to shuffle over; before you even so much as pull yourself forward, you heard the floorboards groan behind you. You freeze and your heart starts to speed up. You had hardly moved, there was no way that you had caused the floorboards to groan that loudly. Slowly you turn back around to face the window. At first, you saw nothing but the pale moonlight shining through the broken window; however, as your gaze shifted you noticed it. Your heart pounded in your chest; your blood ran cold as you felt every hair on your body stand erect with fear. Just to the left of the window, in the corner shrouded by the shadows, was the figure of a man. He was staring directly at you, the moonlight reflected the whites of his eyes, making them stand out starkly against his black, shadowed figure. 

All you can hear now is the pounding of your heart, the adrenaline is coursing through you and you don't wait around for him to make the first move. Any previous feelings of pain have long since vanished and you turn to bound towards the door. Just as your right hand grasps the door handle you feel a weight on your back. A strong arm quickly wraps itself around your chest with such force that it knocks most of the air out of you, leaving you no time to scream. Mere seconds later you feel something thin, but sharp dig into the side of your left thigh. You only have seconds before everything starts to get dark again. You feel yourself being slowly lowered to the ground, and then, total darkness.


	2. Chapter Two.

Chapter Two.

As you slowly regained consciousness for the second time, you felt a welcoming warmth radiating in front of you. You assumed it was a fire, but you refrained from opening your eyes immediately to confirm. Instead, you decided to take in your situation using your other senses, if that strange man in the corner was still watching, you didn’t want him knowing you were conscious again quite yet.

You listened intently, waiting to hear any indication that the man was somewhere near you, but the only sounds that could be heard was the crackling of firewood and the faint howl of the wind being pushed through gaps in the rotting wood walls. You did your best to stay perfectly still, not wanting to give yourself away. You focused on your body and where it was in space; you were sitting up now, in what felt like a wooden chair. You could feel small splinters poking into the soft skin of your bare arms which were bound behind you with a rope, the scratchy material irritating your wrists.

You still weren’t sure if you should open your eyes, but something caught your attention. A pleasant, savoury smell wafted in your direction. Your stomach protested loudly, reminding you of its painful emptiness. You desperately wanted to know where the smell was coming from, but you knew that this meant that man was probably close by, if not in the same room with you now. You were mid contemplation when a low voice cut through the quiet room.

“You can cut the act; I know you’re awake.”

Startled, your eyes immediately shot open and there standing in front of you, was a man. Panic set in once again, but this time you were bound, so you could do nothing but stare at the strange man and wait for whatever would inevitably come next. You slowly looked up his lean frame until your eyes were met with cold, slanted grey ones. You did your best to swallow back your fear and put on a brave face.

“W-who are you?” You said, voice shaking slightly.

“None of your concern is who.” He replied, dismissing your question.

Your mouth hung open slightly, waiting for more words to come out, but silence took over the room once again. The man turned away from you, crouching down to tend to a pot hanging over top of the fire, the amber light illuminated his pale, tired face. You watched as he grabbed two bowls from the floor beside him, filling them both with what looked to be a cream soup. He turned back towards you and you saw him briefly glance at your arms bound behind your back. He paused, then placed the bowls off to the side. He reached into one of his front pockets and pulled out a small metal object. With a short click, a silver blade rapidly emerged from the top. You broke out into a cold sweat as you watched him approach you with the switchblade.

“Don’t do anything stupid, do you understand?” He questioned, pointing the blade directly at you.

You could only nod frantically in reply, your throat swollen shut with fear. He stared into your eyes a second longer before stepping behind you and cutting the ropes loose. Your arms fell forward, a static sensation rushed through them as the blood returned, you cringed at the feeling. You gingerly rubbed your wrists as you watched him step back and place the knife back into his pocket; a small sense of relief washing over you. You were startled when he stepped towards you again; he grabbed the back of the chair you were sitting on and told you to stand up. You slowly rose up, the pain from your wound mixed with sitting for so long made it strenuous.

The raven-haired man slid the chair off to the side and motioned for you to sit down on the floor. You shot him a confused glance but did not protest and lowered yourself to the floor. He grabbed the bowls again and sat down on the floor in front of you, his back to the fireplace. He slid one of the bowls of soup towards you without any words, then started to dig into his own.

Your stomach twists, reminding you once again of your hunger. You hurriedly bring a spoonful of the hot soup to your mouth but pause before it touches your lips. You hesitate, looking up at the strange man suspiciously. He noticed your look and scoffed.

“Tch, if I was going to kill you, I would have done so already. And I wouldn’t have done it in such a pathetic way like poisoning you.”

You were still unsure, this man was very hard to read, but your hunger was overwhelming, so you decided to take your chances with the soup. You both ate in silence, the sound of the crackling fire and the gentle clanking of spoons against glass were the only noises made. You discreetly studied the man in front of you, sneaking glances to make out the small details of your captor. You could see, even underneath the black long sleeve he wore, he was strong, which would explain how easily he took you down when you tried to run. His inky hair hung in front of his eyes as he looked down at his bowl, though his hair was shaved close underneath a top layer of hair. You watched intently as he brought spoonsful of soup to his thin lips; his hands were littered with small scars, some looked fresher than others.

“Got a staring problem kid?”

His words cut through the silence causing you to jump slightly. You looked up to see his stoic expression.

“N-no, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” You replied quietly.

He scoffed but said nothing else and continued to eat. You both finished after a few minutes and he took your bowl and placed it somewhere off to the side along with his own. He looked at you for a moment then stood up, offering his hand out to you for you to stand as well. Cautiously, you took it, and he hauled you onto your feet. Holding onto your wrist he pulled you off to another side of the room where there was a small sleeping mat and another rope. He pushed you onto the mat and grabbed the rope off the floor. You stared up at him, wide eyed and worried of what he was going to do. He crouched down and grabbed your left leg, swiftly wrapping the rope around and tying it tight with a knot. He held the other end in his hand and looked you in the eyes.

“I can’t risk you running off if I fall asleep.” He said flatly.

You frowned at this answer, but you knew that you couldn’t say anything to change his mind because honestly, you would take any chance you got to run even if you had no idea where you were. He sat down at the end of the sleeping mat and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, you could see that he looked just as tired as you felt, not that you had much sympathy for the man. He opened his eyes again and looked back to you.

“Get some sleep, we have to move early tomorrow, just before the crack of dawn.”

“Where are we going?” You questioned.

He scoffed once again.

“Somewhere better than this.” He replied impassively.

You figured that was the most information you were going to get out of him, so you decided to drop it. You tried your best to push all the thoughts that raced through your head aside and get some sleep, if he was serious about leaving before dawn, you would sure need as much sleep as you could get. Finally, after some time the crackles from the fading fire lulled you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also Merry Christmas to everyone (and happy birthday to Levi!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A faint glow behind the distant mountains illuminated a pale blue sky as birds began to fill the silence of dawn with their morning song. The air was crisp and cool, autumn was slowly beginning to creep in, stealing away summers breath. You had awoken before the sun, the strange man rudely waking you with a sharp nudge to your side. You barely had a chance to clear the sleep from your eyes before you were being herded out the front door.  
You trailed behind the man, you watched as he carefully navigated the forest floor, occasionally glancing back at you to make sure you were still close by. As the two of you gained more and more distance between the old cabin you kept looking back to look at the place you had been held captive. It had been abandoned for a long time, only a rotting wooden shell left of a place that was probably once someone’s home.

“What was that place?” You asked.

Your sudden question seemed to catch the man off guard slightly, your voice cutting through the quite peace of the morning. He didn’t bother to look back at you when he answered.

“It’s a building.” He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

You rolled your eyes, that wasn’t what you meant, and he knew it.

“I meant why were we there in the first place if you weren’t planning to keep us there? Just seems tedious to do all this moving.”

You were more persistent, you wanted answers, at least some. You still had no memories prior to waking up in the cabin and you felt he owed you some sort of explanation. He was silent again as he walked in front of you. The forest was dense, your gaze remained mostly on the forest floor to avoid roots, rocks, and other potential tripping hazards.

“They caught up to us faster than I expected, so I brought us to that shithole until I was sure they lost us.” He said without turning back to look at you.

Your head shot up, eyes widening at his sudden response, you half-heartedly believed he wouldn’t have answered you again. But his answer only led to more questions in your mind. Who was chasing you? Where had you even been taken from in the first place? If you thought hard enough you could vaguely remember sitting on the balcony of your apartment, enjoying the last leg of summers evening warmth. How did you get from there to waking up in the abandoned cabin and just how much time had passed already?

Before you could question him further his stoic voice broke through the silence first,  
“Just be quiet for now, will you? I swear your voice is so loud it could wake the dead.” He didn’t even try to hide his sarcasm this time.

A frown tugged at your lips. He was a kidnapper and he was rude; not that you could have expected anything else. You didn’t know anything about him, but you could tell he probably wasn’t a very pleasant person. Still, not wanting to push your luck, you kept your questions inside and continued the journey in silence.

After walking for what felt like a few hours, you both came upon a clearing in the forest. A small cabin rested in the centre, this one newer and well maintained compared to the one you just came from, but its appearance was still slightly unkempt. Green moss had begun to crawl its way up the siding, white paint chipped away from wooden window frames, and an assortment of weeds pushed their way through gaps in the steps that led to the front door.  
The steps creaked as you both made your way to the door; the man fished a small key out of his pocket and placed it in the lock. He struggled for a moment, the old lock had grown stiff over time, but after a few shakes it gave way with a click. The man stepped through the doorway first, cautiously looking around as he did. 

You began stepping in after him but stopped suddenly when he shot his hand out behind him, a signal for you to stop. You both stood frozen, listening to the silent cabin intently. You were unsure why he had stopped so suddenly when you heard it, a distant creak came from a small kitchen that sat across from the entryway nestled off to the left. You couldn’t notice anything unordinary about it but it was clear the sound had come from there.

With one hand still stretched out behind him, the man used his other to pull something out of his front pocket. It was the switchblade he had so kindly threatened you with; the sight of it again made you slightly uncomfortable but it thankfully it wasn’t directed at you this time. With a click the blade shot out and the man slowly began to approach the kitchen. Your heart pounded as you watched him step closer, still not knowing what, or who, was causing the sound. He stepped past the old wooden table into the kitchen threshold, and as he did, the cupboards erupted open with a clamorous crash.

“Shit!” The man said exasperatedly, his stance defensive as he readied himself to confront the intruder.

You let out a shriek at the abruptness and ran to dodge behind a worn couch. You looked at the kitchen again just in time to see the man quickly sidestep out of the way as a, rather chunky, raccoon barreled its way out from the cupboards and through the still open door, disappearing into the surrounding woods. It was silent again as you both stared after the racoon, processing what had just happened. You couldn’t help it as giggles began to bubble up and escape, quickly turning into laughter. All that worry over a fat racoon who had made camp in the kitchen, you couldn’t help but laugh harder at the thought, holding onto your stomach as you gasped for air. The man stood staring at you, looking at you as if you had lost your mind.

“Oi, it’s not that funny kid.” His tone was flat, but you thought you heard a slight tremble, as if he was holding back laughter.

“It was pretty funny.” You choked out through your laughter.

The man shook his head but didn’t say anything further. He went back towards the kitchen and turned the sink faucets on. Nothing came out immediately, but after a few moments the pipes groaned the tap sputtered to life with a steady stream of water.

“Running water, that’s a bonus.” You stepped into the kitchen to get a better look, having composed yourself after your laughing fit.

“Yeah, but don’t count on it to get very hot.” He replied.

You frowned, a hot shower was one of your favourite things, not to mention how badly you could use one given everything that’s happened. You let out a sigh, but the man paid it no attention. He left the kitchen and headed into the open living room. He crouched down in front of the plaid loveseat and reached underneath. When he came up again, he was holding a black backpack. You watched curiously as he sat and emptied the contents onto the coffee table. A first aid kit, a small black flip phone, what looked to be a small address book, and a handgun were laid out on the table. You swallowed thickly at the sight of the gun. The man looked at you and picked up on your unease.

“Don’t worry, it’s not for you.”

“Oh. Thank you, that makes me feel so much better.” Your voice still trembled even as you did your best to hide it with sarcasm.

He stared at you, longer than you were comfortable with, and you watched as his eyes travelled downwards.

“Come here and sit.” He continued to stare.

“Why?” Your heart began to pick up slightly, unsure of his intentions.

“Your leg you idiot.” He rolled his eyes as he stared at you, looking increasingly agitated.

You looked down and understood what he meant. The makeshift dressing was beginning to hang loosely around your leg. You were shocked, how could you not remember you had a gaping wound on your leg? You thought it may be because of everything that had happened, your brain must have just shoved it to the back as something unimportant in the moment. You could feel a dull ache radiate from the site now as you stared down at it. When you looked back at the man, he was holding the first aid kit, still staring at you impatiently. With the pieces coming together you made your way over to the couch and sat beside him. He told you to put your leg up onto the table as he opened the kit and began to pull supplies from it.

When he had gotten everything he needed, he turned his body to you and removed the old dressing. You flinched as he pulled it off, some small scabs had torn off with it. Your pants were in the way, covering some portions of the wound. Without asking, the man quickly ripped the rest, separating the pant leg into two halves. You let out a small gasp at the suddenness but didn’t say anything. He went on to cleanse the wound carefully, leaving no debris behind. You watched as he attentively tended to your wound and you found yourself surprised at how gentle he was. You felt a small flutter in your chest but quickly dismissed the feeling. He was, after all, your kidnapper. He didn’t care about your or your wellbeing, he was just making sure you didn’t get an infection.

You were deep in thought, scolding yourself for thinking about that man in ‘that’ way, even if it was just for a second. Your thoughts were interrupted by the man clearing his throat. You snapped back into the moment and saw that he had finished. The new dressing was much cleaner than the last and sat snugly against your skin. You lifted your head and opened your mouth to thank him but were abruptly cut off.

“Don’t thank me.” He didn’t bother to look at you as he put everything back into the first aid kit.

Your brows knit together, and a frown tugged at the corners of your lips. He was, in fact, an asshole and you confirmed to yourself that it was ridiculous to feel anything for him other than contempt. Still, you had questions; so instead of thanking him you decided to test the waters and pry.

“You have to tell me one thing.” You were steadfast in your stare, determined to get some answers.

His grey eyes stared back at you; eyebrows slightly raised. He seemed surprised by your sudden demand, but he decided to humor it and leaned back into the couch, gesturing with his hand your you to continue. You were caught off guard at his willingness to answer, not having fully thought out what you wanted to ask, you blurted out the first question that popped into your mind.

“What’s your name?” It was silent as you waited, hands clasped together in your lap. His stoic expression didn’t change as you watched him, you couldn’t tell what he could be thinking.

“Levi.” He finally answered.

A small grin crept across your face as you felt a small sense of victory at his answer. You finally knew something about him, even if it was as simple as his first name. Confident, you decided to ask another, the question you desperately wanted answered.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on. Why am I here?” Your voice was desperate. “Why did you take me?”

His stoic expression faltered, and a frown slowly crept its way onto his lips. He sighed and turned away from you slightly.

“I can’t tell you that yet.” He didn’t make eye contact with you when he spoke.

You huffed in frustration. You were fairly certain he wasn’t going to kill you, but then why kidnap you? You didn’t have any enemies, and other than your father having some money, you didn’t really think there was anything interesting enough about your life to be worthy of kidnapping. You were ranting silently to yourself when it struck you.

“Yet?” You echoed. The small word had almost slipped by you, but it held the most significance. “So, you’ll tell me soon then, right?” You leaned in towards him slightly, eager to hear his answer.

“Well, I can’t say for certain when, but eventually. I just need confirmation from a contact first.” His voice was low, you almost didn’t hear him as he spoke again. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he was talking to himself rather than to you.

“When will this ‘contact’ get in touch with you?”

He looked at you briefly before he reached to grab the small black flip phone of the coffee table and showed it to you. You could tell that it was a burner phone.

“Whenever this phone rings.” He said matter of fact, gently tossing the phone back onto the table.

While he had given you some answers, you were still left deeply unsatisfied with the half answers he gave.

“Just one more question. Please.” Your eyes were unwavering as you looked into his, determined to have him answer one more question. He only nodded slightly in response.

“How did I end up hurting myself this badly?” You ran your hands gently over the new dressing, outlining the clean edges with your finger. It was a severe injury; how could you not remember how you got it?

“You really don’t remember much huh?” He sounded slightly surprised at your lack of memory. “Well, I guess you did hit your head pretty hard on the way down.” He spoke nonchalantly while your eyes widened in shock.

“Hit my head? On the way down?” You questioned him exasperatedly.

“Like I said before, we were being pursued, so I had to take us off the original path.” He leaned back into the couch as he explained. “It was dark and there was a lot of brush, we were running and the next thing I know you tripped and practically flew into an old broken off stump. Your leg took the brunt of it, but your head also took a nice hit too.”

You stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Your hand instinctively went to your head and sure enough, on the right side of your forehead, was a golf ball sized lump and what felt like old scabs. You couldn’t find any words to say, you were completely taken aback at his explanation. As you sat there still processing what was said, Levi stood from the couch and went back to the kitchen.

“I’m going to start making dinner. You should go shower, you really fucking stink.”

His blatantly rude statement snapped you back into reality. You shot him a glare and you could have sworn a small grin flickered across his lips. You were going to make a rude comeback, but you realized that you did, in fact, smell. You sighed and stood from the couch.

“Where’s the bathroom?” You asked.

“Up the stairs, to the left.” He gestured to a set of stairs to the right of the kitchen, then continued to rummage through the kitchen cupboards. “You’ll find the room on the end of the hall already has extra clothes for you too.” He added.

That piqued your interest. The fact that there was clothing here for you already told you that this was planned, not a spur of the moment kidnapping. You began to ascend the wooden stairs when he called out to you again.

“Don’t try anything either.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. As much as you wanted to, a crazy man with a knife and a gun was more than enough incentive for you to definitely not try anything.

Sure enough, there were extra clothes for you where he said they would be. You grabbed a white long sleeve and some grey sweatpants and headed to the bathroom. Despite you turning the rusted hot water faucet as far as it would go the water was lukewarm at best. Still the running water was a welcomed sensation on your skin. You could feel the tension release from your shoulders and for a moment, everything felt okay.

You finished in the shower, taking your time as you dried off, savouring how fresh you felt. You looked at your reflection in the mirror above the sink. Strands of (h/c) hair clung to your neck and face. A deep shade of purple coloured the right side of your forehead and a little goose egg protruded from the side. The bags under your eyes were deep, a physical expression of your mental exhaustion. You frowned at the image of yourself and quickly turned away to finish drying off and get dressed.

Even after you were done and dressed you sat on the edge of the tub, not fully ready to head back out. Though you knew Levi would probably come up if you took too long, so with a heavy sigh you stood up, opened the door, and headed downstairs once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out but it is a lot longer than the previous 2 chapters! I hope you guys enjoy and as always leave me some feedback if you can!! Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I haven't updated this account in a long time but I saw a prompt that I felt would make a good Levi fanfic so I had to run with it! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and maybe a comment? even if you didn't like it im always open to constructive criticism!


End file.
